Charlies Angels: The Third Flame
by shake-ya-tailfeatha89
Summary: Im no good at summarys you'll have to read it yourself
1. Natalie Cook

Natalie Cook

"Well, looks like I'm finally free of Dylan and Alex, for one mission, I'm going solo!

Natalie was happy as a clam, she had decided to take a vacation after they took down Madison Lee and she decided to go to Cancun for a couple weeks, but now she's on a plane to NYC ready for her solo mission. For years Natalie has been feeling a little undermined, I mean, Alex has a Harvard Law degree, Dylan didn't go to college but graduated high school with a 4.0, she on the other hand.....well she wasn't the brightest brick in the wall, but she graduated with average marks and got a modeling scholarship, but she chose not to take it, because she had been hired by a man named Charlie to be one third of a crime fighting team called Charlie's Angels. But now.........she's alone and ready to track down her next victim, Madison Lee, turns out that she wasn't dead after all, just very badly burnt, but unfortunately she had made a full recovery and wanting the angels dead! "Oh my god, I'm so psyched for my solo mission, I'm finally gonna be recognized at Natalie Cook, not 1/3 of Charlie's Angels!" she said with delight. Now, the first the she has to do is concoct a plan, but before that, locate Madison, she went to the agency and just as she was about to go in she heard Dylan and Alex.........and Madison!


	2. Dylan Saunders

Chapter 2: Dylan Saunders  
  
"Oh my god I need a cigarette, but I have to quit!" said Dylan as she walked down the New York streets at around 2 a.m. She had just talked with Charlie, he wanted her to take on a mission............. By herself  
  
"Should I do it" she said to herself "Of course" so she got on her cell phone and called Charlie and accepted, and soon she was off to her mission, which by the way was to locate..............................Madison Lee! So she went to the agency and flipped on her laptop and searched Madison, oddly enough it said she was right outside, "Hey Bos? It says that Madison Lee is........." "Right outside?" said a voice from the door "Madison!" said Dylan "Well, glad you remember me, I thought you'd forgotten about me after you sent me down a flaming hole you fucking bitch!" said Madison "Now its time to show you real pain!" and with those words Madison took out her double set of pistols and shot Dylan twice-one with each gun- straight in the chest............. 


	3. Alex Bundy

Chapter 3: Alex Bundy  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing a solo mission! Said Alex to herself as she walked to the airport, after the fiasco with the ME2 premiere and Madison Lee, she decided to jet off to Maui for a couple of weeks, courtesy of Alex's father, now she's refreshed, ready and boarding a plane to NYC to meet up with Bosley to get the details of her next mission, Alex had always been a strong person, but lately she had begun to feel a little......cramped, she had a Harvard Law degree, yet she was saving the world by kicking ass with two other women, she was he one who always figured out how to crack security codes and get out of tight situations. And now she had the chance to show off her skills as she did her first ever solo mission, her mission; track down Madison Lee, and take her out, by any means necessary. She had already tracked down Madison, now all she had to do was make a plan, first she would sneak in through the back window of her 5th Avenue apartment and hide, for she found a time where Madison was never there, she would hide in the armoire and wait for her to return home and then she would strike and show Dylan and Nat she can handle a solo mission! Now, off to the apartment......but wait, she's not even close to there, she's at the agency! So she went down there and what does she find...................... 


	4. Madison Lee

Ch. 4: Madison Lee

"Well boys, the angels won't suspect a thing, they think I'm burning in hell right now, but since I'm not, I think they should!" said Madison Lee with a sardonic smile, she had just got a clean bill of health from the doctors and no one knew except her bodyguards and the hospital staff. So she plotted out her revenge, first she had to go and find each one of the angels, because she knew that every one of them had jetted off to an exotic location after the ME2 premiere. Now she was researching the angels hotels, rental cars and even every drink they bought, she knew their exact location at all times, so she fired up her lap top and looked them up, and what luck, they were all back in NYC, in fact one of them was at the agency this very moment.

"Hmm I think I'll pay Dylan a little visit" she said with a sneer "Yes, I bet she.....lonely" So she took her Ferrari down to the agency, parked it, and heard Dylan's voice from inside "Hey Bos? It says that Madison Lee is........." "Right behind you darling" she said with a smirk "Well looks like the three amigos have split up, where's your two gal pals Dylan?" said Madison "We're doing a solo mission, and my mission was to track you down and take you out" said Dylan "Hmm so was mine!" said Natalie when she walked in "And Mine!" said Alex, "Hah, solo mission my foot! Charlie was tricking us, and thinking we would think that the others were there by coincidence!" said Dylan

"So you figured me out, did you angels?" said the speaker box suddenly "Hey how did that turn on?" said Madison "I can field that one" said Bosley "You see, I was in on the entire solo mission plan, because together the angels are strong, but apart..........well that's a different story..., so I suggested to Charlie that we tell all of you alone that you're doing a solo mission, because I knew you wanted to, but.....you all had the same mission because I knew Madison had gotten stronger, I also knew that she had the reflexes of a cat, and the shot of John Wayne, so if you tried to jump her she would break your necks or shoot you, and you already tried to dodge her shot, and you got shot, luckily you wear Kevlar bras. But now that you've figured it out.........Madison, get em!" "WHAT?" said the angels "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie and I are in league with Madison, we were instructed to capture you for her, that's why we did the solo mission crap, now fuck this shit, Madison take them!" Said Bosley "With pleasure" said Madison


End file.
